


Oblivion

by gonattsaga



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you go a bit too far, because you can't help yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> According to my notes, I wrote this in ten minutes (I'm guessing it was more like fifteen-twenty) in 2005-08-24.

You jump him, tackle him, every chance you get just to have an excuse to be near him, to feel the electricity between the two of you as your bodies come into contact briefly, creating that feeling of completeness in you.

He laughs, _no giggles_ , and hugs you back good-naturedly every time, because that’s the kind of person he is, your Billy: _giggling and good-natured_ , as well as oblivious to how the sound of his voice and the innocent touch of his hands complete you.

You pick up his sunglasses from the table after he gets up and leaves without them, and you don’t reveal them until after he's discovered them missing, just so you can tease him about it and say that he obviously can’t cope without you, secretly wishing he’ll agree in all seriousness. But he never does. He just giggles again and swats at your head, _all in good nature of course, as always,_ before snatching them back, oblivious to how the same voice and hands that completed you not so long ago has now suddenly swept away everything in you that made you whole. Yet you give him one of your blinding lop-sided grins to go along with the shades, and then you jump him, tackle him, again because you can’t help yourself, because you ache to feel whole again.

And so the two of you go on, the loony hobbit duo, Merry and Pippin, Dom and Billy; because that’s the kind of relationship you have – _bloody hell_ – giggling and good-natured, and oh so platonic, as well as full of sentiments disguised as mischief from your side, which Billy always fails to unveil.

Sometimes you go a bit too far, because you can’t help yourself, and you say the forbidden out loud in interviews and conversation with various media representatives, not bothering with the cryptic code but always with that trademark grin of yours in place.

“I’m Billy sexual!”

He goes along with it, always, like it’s second nature to him, and in a way it is. No matter what you stunt you pull, he’s right there with you, not missing a beat, and sometimes it’s as though you're reading each other’s minds, finishing each other’s sentences, and people around you keep joking about telepathy – “Was that an ‘Mm’ in unison?” says Elijah – but they haven’t got a clue, any of them, not really.

But Billy agrees with them all, unknowingly proving your point, and he jokes about the two of you being the perfect match,  _if only one of you were female_. And then he tilts his head back and giggles. Because that’s the kind of person he is, your Billy: giggling and good-natured, _and bloody oblivious._

 


End file.
